10069 Gdy jest się wysoko w górach, a w dole tylko las
by Sighel
Summary: będzie długie, będzie spokojne, będzie ciekawie. Co tym razem spotka Ananasa Vongolii?
1. Chapter 1

Podłoże wciąż drgało. Lekko, ale ciągle. Nieustannie. Jego ciało się jednak nie obijało o nic twardego. Opadał łagodnie na miękkie coś. I tak od dobrych paru minut. Paru minut? A może dłużej? Nie wiedział. Od tych właśnie paru minut czuł cokolwiek. Wcześniej nie pamiętał nic. No może oprócz czarnej, gęstej pustki otaczającej go ze wszystkich stron i wypełniającej go od środka. Zebrał się w sobie i z trudem uchylił błękitne oko. Zaraz je jednak zacisnął, bo zobaczył biały, niezidentyfikowany obiekt tuż przed twarzą. Przez ten ułamek sekundy nie zobaczył nic więcej niż biel. Wszechogarniającą go biel. Zacisnął oczy ukrywając się w swojej własnej, bezpiecznej ciemności. Po chwili znów się zmusił do otwarcia oczu. Jedno niebieskie, z całą gamą odcieni błękitu błyskającą się w tęczówce; drugie krwistoczerwone, poznaczone dziwnym znakiem zamiast źrenicy. Po krótkiej chwili mrugania w końcu przyzwyczaił się do światła i rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Wciąż był mało przytomny, ale udało mu się zorientować, że leży zwinięty na kanapie w dużym samochodzie obitym białą skórą. Między tylną kanapą, tam gdzie leżał, a siedzeniami kierowcy i pasażera, było jakieś półtora metra wolnego miejsca. Nie wiedział, kto siedzi z przodu. Ale ktoś na pewno siedział. Osoba prowadząca i obok niej ktoś jeszcze. Ale nie widział kto to. Fotele z szerokimi oparciami skutecznie to uniemożliwiały. Zaczęło do niego dochodzić równomierne dudnienie. Faktycznie, wcześniej tego nie słyszał. Szybko poruszył szczęką, żeby wyrównać ciśnienie i poczuł się trochę bardziej... realny. Jakby bardziej na prawdę tu był. Jakby na prawdę leżał na białej kanapie w białym samochodzie. Śmieszne. Słyszał dźwięk silnika. Tarcie kół o asfalt. Przecinanie powietrza za drzwiami. Szybko jechali. Nie podobało mu się to. Głowa bolała... A właściwie to całe ciało bolało a głowa bólem pulsowała. Syknął cicho i zacisnął oczy zdając sobie sprawę z dolegliwości. Ogarnął się jednak i podciągnął na drzwiach. Zaczepił palce o górną część, tuż przy szybie. Była tak zimna że popatrzyła jego rozgrzane opuszki palców. Nie przejął się tym jednak za bardzo i z lekkim trudem podciągnął się. Wyjrzał przez okno i z lekka zdziwiony tym co zobaczył, zamrugał parę razy. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło. Nie ważne na jaką odległość wyostrzał wzrok, krajobraz za oknem wciąż wyglądał tak samo. Jasnoszare, prawie białe mleko, rozlewało się od góry okna do niskiego murku przy drodze. Zacisnął oczy, bo zaczęły boleć od patrzenia na niewyraźne coś i oparł czoło o drzwi. Co to miało być? Gdzie on jechał? Czyj to samochód? Czym było to coś za oknem? Kto siedział z przodu? Co on tu w ogóle robi? Czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje? A może umarł? Ale czemu w takim razie wylądował w jakimś samochodzie? Przecież nie tak wygląda śmierć... Był już w piekle. Czyli jednak jeszcze żyje. No to gdzie on był?! Osunął się z powrotem na kanapę i zwinął w kuleczkę. Chwilę oddychał spokojnie wyciszając umysł, po czym spróbował stworzyć drobną iluzję. Nic się nie działo. Nic. Zupełnie nic. Jakby stracił swoją moc. Czemu to nie działało? Zacisnął mocno zęby i znów się skoncentrował. Zrobił dokładnie to samo co zwykle, i ... Nadal nic. Trochę to iluzjonistę podłamało. Oznaczało to bowiem, że nie ważne gdzie i w jakiej sytuacji się znajdzie, nie będzie w stanie posłużyć się swoją podstawową bronią. To był problem. W walce fizycznej, bez użycia płomieni i iluzji też był dobry, ale w sunie to nie było bardzo silny. Zawsze walczył na odległość, umysłem. Nie wręcz. Nie na masę mięśni stawiał i nie na brutalną siłę jak w walce na pięści. Bez sensu się bić. Należy zwyciężać. A nie to tego zwycięstwa dążyć, walczyć. Chyba że dla zabawy ze Skowronkiem. Aż się lekko uśmiechnął na myśl o strażniku chmury. Dodało mu to trochę pewności siebie i wiedział już, że sobie poradzi. Nie ważne w jakiej sytuacji. Tylko by się trójząb przydał...  
Westchnął cicho i postanowił sprawdzić na jakim gruncie się znajduje. Powoli usiadł i od razu chwytając się jedną ręką za głowę a drugą za brzeg kanapy. Opuścił nogi, czemu nadal towarzyszyły zawroty w jego niebiesko ukoronowanej głowie. Stanął na chwiejących się nogach, ale zaraz upadł z hukiem na ziemię. Jego organizm był tak potwornie osłabiony... Nawet nie wiedział dlaczego.

Od dobrych paru godzin jechali z "ładunkiem specjalnym". Mgła uniemożliwiała widoczność dalej niż na 4m w przód i 2w bok. Tak jakby płynęli przez mleko. Z godną podziwu prędkością mknęli po autostradzie. Mimo, że było już po południu, od dawna nie mijali żadnego samochodu. Co prawda pogoda była jaka była, a droga była dość rzadko uczęszczana. Ale nikogo nie było. A to było lepiej dla nich, bo mogli jechać szybciej. Drogę do portu, na statku i teraz, w samochodzie umilała mafiosie rozmowa z kierowcą. Mężczyzna również należał do jego mafii. Dlatego też mógł go zabrać ze sobą i mu zaufać na tyle, żeby bez konieczności unieszkodliwienia potem obiektu, prowadzić do celu i pokazać ładunek. Po ostatniej akcji z Leo i Sho-chanem nie chciał ufać swoim ludziom. Chociaż miał już wcześniej świadomość, że tamci go zdradzą. Ale to i tak zostawiły krwawą bruzdę w zaufaniu którym mógł obdarzyć swoich ludzi. Dlatego postanowił nikomu więcej nie dać sposobności do zdrady. Cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć. Nie ważne czy ktoś mu posłuszeństwo przyrzekł czy też nie. Nie było to istotne. Nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Czytał spokojnie książkę, gdy nagle z tyłu rozległ się huk. Wraz z kierowcą spojrzał w głąb samochodu żeby zobaczyć co to było. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko widząc "ładunek specjalny" na ziemi. Poklepał kierowcę po ramieniu i wstał  
-Jedź spokojnie, zajmę się tym.-poradził mu cicho i poszedł na tył samochodu. Kucnął przy próbującej się podnieść postaci. Przesunął dłonią po plecach niebieskowłosego, a ciało w odwecie drgnęło mocno, i zaraz napięły się w gotowości do zrywu. Smukła biała dłoń przesunęła się przez ramię, a potem na ciemnoniebieskie włosy. Chwilę je gładził, rozkoszując się ich miękkością jak i tym że jego ofiara nie stawia oporu. A w każdym razie nie może stawiać oporu. Nie mógł się ruszyć, podnieść się i mu przywalić. W końcu sam o to zadbał. Po chwili chwycił za kolorowe kosmyki tuż przy skórze i podniósł jego głowę.  
-Popatrz, popatrz. Kto się w końcu obudził?-spytał z lekkim, aczkolwiek na pewno wrednym uśmiechem. Mukuro popatrzył zbolałym, nienawistnym wzrokiem na swojego oprawcę. A kiedy zidentyfikował tożsamość białowłosego, jego wzrok wyrażał czystą żądzę mordu.  
-Ty...-warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby pod adresem mafiosy. Więcej nie powiedział, bo gardło go tak potwornie zaczęło boleć. Nie wiedział skąd to się brało. Za to Byakuran jak najbardziej wiedział. Sam się o to postarał wraz z zestawem długich strzykawek. Obrócił swojego więźnia na plecy i z satysfakcją patrzył jak Mukuro próbuje się stawiać i szarpać. Jednak jego ruchy były tak bardzo osłabione, że nic to nie robiło mafiosowi. W ogóle nie było w nich siły.  
-Zobacz jak tu ładnie.-szepnął Byakuran wskazując na biel wnętrza samochodu. -Wiesz, jak pięknie widoczna będzie na tym KAŻDA kropelka krwi? TWOJEJ krwi?- takie słowa spowodowały, że wijący się na ziemi Mukuro zesztywniał. Owionął wzrokiem wszystko dookoła troszkę przerażony. Dużymi, świecącymi oczami. W pewnym momencie spojrzał tak w fioletowe, wąskie oczy. Chłodne, nie znoszące sprzeciwu. Zmrużył swoje dwukolorowe oczy i znów nienawistnie spojrzał na Byakurana. Już bez cienia strachu. Nie... nie da sobą manipulować. Nie ma szans. Nawet jeśli gdzieś tam w środku czuł straszny niepokój spowodowany brakiem możliwości obrony. Więc... jego jedyną bronią była maska. Tak więc ne da po sobie poznać, że nie ma pojęcia co zrobić w tej sytuacji.  
-Puść mnie.-warknął w miarę spokojnie, ale z wielkim trudem. Jego głos był twardy, rozkazujący. Ale nie zrobił na Byakuranie żadnego wrażenia. Zaśmiał się cicho  
-Aleś ty zabawny.- powiedział wciąż chichocząc, ale zaraz spoważniał i chwycił go mocno za twarz. Podniósł go w ten sposób i syknął. -Bardzo zabawne, ale nie masz na co liczyć.  
Niebiesko włosy patrzył na niego tak zimno jak się tylko dało, ale jego serce przyspieszyło. Coś było nie tak. Przecież tyle czasu spędził w towarzystwie tego tu. Co prawda w czyimś ciele, ale zdążył go trochę poznać. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Szef Millefiore się tak nie zachowywał. Lekko zmarszczył brwi próbując zrozumieć co się dzieje. Nic na to nie odpowiedział bo za bardzo skoncentrował się na zachowaniu maski. A w tej chwili było to dość trudne. Ale zacisnął zęby i utrzymał wzrok pragnący zabić wszystko co znajdzie się w jego zasięgu. A szczególnie pewnego białowłosego mafioso. Czemu on się zachowywał tak... brutalnie? Syknął cicho bo to, co Byakuran robił z jego twarzą mimo wszystko bolało. Palcami wpił się w trzymające go ramię i zacisnął oczy. Fioletowe oczy obserwowały to, co się wyrabia, po czym lekko się rozszerzyły i Mukuro znów opadł na ziemię. Zaczął rozmasowywać szczękę, a para różnokolorowych oczu spojrzała z bólem, wyrzutem i złością. Jakoś usiadł na ziemi i oparł się plecami o drzwi. Podciągnął kolana i spytał  
-Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, żeby tak skończyć, co?- chodziło mu ogólnie o zaistniałą sytuację jak i o to, że zanim się zdążył ruszyć, już się nabawił paru siniaków. Będzie miał fioletowo zieloną szczękę...  
-Coś na osłabionego mi wyglądasz, co?-spytał białowłosy ignorując pytanie tamtego. Przysunął się bliżej niego i przyglądał mu się uważnie. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na kolanie tamtego.-Nie sadzisz, że ...  
-Nie dotykaj mnie.-warkną Rokudo z lodem w oczach.  
-Yare yare ...-westchnął nie bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że mu przerwano. -Sądzę, że będziesz się musiał do tych dłoni przyzwyczaić.- powiedział i jednym mocnym ruchem rozwarł jego kolana. Nie mógł się nacieszyć z nic nie rozumiejącej miny Mukuro. Z rękawa wyjął już małą igiełkę i trzymał ją miedzy palcami przy jego udzie. Jednak tak, żeby mężczyzna nie mógł jej zobaczyć.  
-Co... co ty robisz?-spytał z powrotem kontrolując swoją mimikę i całym swoim jestestwem wyrażał teraz złość. I wściekłość. Próbował się odgonić od niechcianych rąk, ale to zaowocowało jedynie tym, że jego włosy po raz kolejny zostały uwięzione w żelaznym uścisku, a jego głowa podniesiona do góry. Byakuran chwilę patrzył na zbolałą i złą twarz Mukuro, po czym niewiele się zastanawiając pocałował go. Mocno, agresywnie. Rozległo się zdziwione "mm..!" po czym niebiesko włosy szarpnął się mocno.  
-CO TO MA BYĆ?! CO TY SOBIE...-więcej nie powiedział, bo mafioso mruknął tylko cicho  
-Chyba powinieneś jeszcze trochę pospać.-po czym wbił w niego igiełkę. Igiełkę namoczoną i silnym środku nasennym. Więc po prostu odcięło mu film. Ciało stało się na powrót bezwładne i luźno opadło, pozbawione ostatnich sił. Byakuran, zadowolony bardzo, wziął ciało na ręce i usiadł na tylnej kanapie. Położył sobie niebieską głowę na kolanach, a resztę ciała ułożył na białej skórze.  
-Podasz mi moją książkę?-zwrócił się spokojnie do kierowcy. Ten spojrzał na niego trochę zdziwiony, jak i przerażony trochę zaistniałą sytuacją, i bez gadania zrobił to co mu kazano. Byakuran przyjął ją z uśmiechem i zaczął czytać tam gdzie skończył. A głowę Mukuro gładził, jakby miał na kolanach kota a nie człowieka. Oddychał. Czuł jego równomierny, ciepły oddech na swojej nodze. Popatrzył na twarz śpiącego i z lekkim uśmiechem odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy. Tak... jemu nie pozwoli się zdradzić. Nie ma mowy. Wrócił do lektury, ale po paru minutach zmuszony został do jej przerwania.  
-P.. Przepraszam..-zaczął kierowca nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni. Byakuran natomiast podniósł głowę i spytał się o co chodzi.-Pan.. tak zawsze ze swoimi więźniami?- wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. Cóż. Bał się o to zapytać. W końcu nie miał pojęcia co się z nim stanie. A że zwykle zajmował się tak jak teraz prowadzeniem mafijnych pojazdów, to nie znał dokładnie upodobań swojego szefa.  
-Ha ha..-zaśmiał się tamten w odpowiedzi. Rozbawiło go to pytanie. -Nie. Nie każdy ma ten zaszczyt. Chyba że pytasz się o moją orientację?- spytał posyłając do lusterka lekki uśmiech.  
-Nie, nie, nie...-wyjąkał kierowca a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Zakrył sobie część twarzy rękawem, żeby nie było widać czerwonej plamy- Ja... Ja nie chciałem..  
-Nie martw się. -Dalej śmiał się Byakuran.-Nie jest jednoznacznie określona. -Wyznał -Ale jeśli chodzi o tego tu...-pogłaskał nieprzytomne ciało, które w odwecie zadrżało,- To sytuacja jest pewna i nie pozwolę mu uciec.-orzekł spokojnie i uznając temat za zamknięty, wrócił do lektury. Kierowca z przodu tylko lekko przełknął ślinkę i już jechał nie pytając się o nic. Po prostu bał się odpowiedzi.

Jechali tak kilka godzin, i kiedy silnik zaczął się domagać paliwa skręcili na jakąś stację benzynową. Kierowca załadował ciemną, oleistą ciecz do samochodu, a Byakuran wyszedł rozprostować trochę kości. Zostawił ciało w samochodzie i nawet przykrył je miękkim kocem. Zamknęli drzwi na klucz, żeby nikt nie mógł ani wejść ani wyjść. Potem poszli jeszcze po coś do jedzenia i załatwić pilne potrzeby. Mukuro wciąż był uśpiony, więc nie było problemu.  
Jednak w pewnym momencie się obudził. I czuł się jakby trochę lepiej niż wcześniej. Nie dużo, ale zawsze coś. Wymotał się z koca, ze zdziwieniem badając w palcach jego frakturę. Usiadł i rozglądnął się czy ktoś jest w pobliżu. Nikogo nie było. Jak dobrze. Szans żeby uciec. Nie ważne, że pewnie daleko nie da rady. Zbyt osłabione ma jeszcze ciało. Sięgnął do klamki i szarpnął. Nie otwarły się drzwi. Spróbował tak ze wszystkimi i nadal nic. Szyb też nie udało mu się zbić. Opadł z powrotem na kanapę i zastanowił się chwilę. Jeśli będą chcieli wejść, to będzie trzeba otworzyć drzwi. To będzie jego szansa. Położył się znowu, tak jak był, gdy kontem oka dojrzał sylwetkę Byakurana wracającą ze stacji. Zamknął oczy i uspokoił oddech. Po chwili rzeczywiście, samochód został otwarty i na przednie siedzenia wsunęły się dwie postaci. I drzwi były otwarte. Coś tam między sobą rozmawiali, a samochód natychmiast ruszył. Chwilę tak przejechali, Mukuro leżał spokojnie zbierając siły na skok. W pewnym momencie, jak przy zakręcie trochę jeszcze zwolnili, zerwał się i szarpnięciem otwarł drzwi. Wyskoczył, potoczył się chwilę po asfalcie i jak najszybciej tylko mógł, uciekł do pobliskiego lasu. Kierowca zahamował gwałtownie a Byakuran pognał za iluzjonistą. Nie spodziewał się tego. Ale i tak nie pozwoli mu uciec. Pognał za nim między drzewa. Nawet mimo wszystkich specyfików pływających w jego krwi, uciekał szybko. Ale wyraźnie tracił i oddech i siły. Białowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko specjalnie dając mu szansę jeszcze biec. Wiedział doskonale, że i tak mu nie ucieknie, a tak było zabawniej. Jakby był na polowaniu na rzadką bardzo zwierzynę, którą można tropić, śledzić, zamęczyć. Bo i tak nie ma szans na wygraną. P pewnym czasie Mukuro potknął się o jakiś wystający korzeń i runął jak długi na liściaste podłoże. Spróbował się podnieść, jednak nic z tego. Ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Zacisnął pięści, a po jego wykrzywionej w bólu twarzy spłynęła pojedyncza łza. To co zrobił.. kosztowało go potwornie dużo wysiłku. A i tak nic nie dało. Dychał ciężko na ziemi starając się chociaż odpełznąć jak najdalej. A Byakuran zbliżał się powolnym, irytującym krokiem. Ręce trzymał luźno w kieszeniach. Z uśmiechem sadysty zbliżał się bezlitośnie do wciąż próbującego swoich siły Mukuro. Ruchy niebieskowłosego były coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe, bo zrozumiał, że do końca stracił czucie w nogach. Uczucie bezwładu rozprzestrzeniało się powoli coraz wyżej i wyżej, jednak zanim zdążyło dotrzeć do ramion, rozległ się szum liści tuż przy jego uchu, i pojawiła się biała noga, która traciła go butem.  
-Zo...zostaw mnie...-wydyszał leżący na ziemi mężczyzna usiłując jakoś wyrównać oddech. Jego stan... to z całą pewnością była wina tego przeklętego Byakurana.  
-W twoich marzeniach.-odparł z rym samym uśmiechem i butem przewrócił go na plecy. Położył podeszwę na jego mostku i przycisnął do ziemi. Z satysfakcją patrzył jak twarz tamtego wykrzywia się w grymasie bólu. Te ręce próbujące odepchnąć jego nogę. Serce walące pod butem, płuca nie mogące złapać oddechu. Oczy szeroko otwarte, starające się zrozumieć o co chodzi. W końcu zabrał nogę, żeby płuca na powrót mogły się napełnić ciężko -Lepiej nie uciekaj, bo skończysz znacznie gorzej -zagroził spokojnie, ale fioletowe, lekko uchylone oczy sprawiały wrażenie, że jeśli się ktoś odważy być nieposłusznym, to marny będzie jego koniec. Jednak w głowie Mukuro panowała jedna tylko myśl. Odzyskać wolność. Tak więc wyciągnął rękę starając się odsunąć od białowłosego. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się paskudnie i przydepnął jego dłoń. Ale mimo że twarz iluzjonisty znów wykrzywiła się z bólu, to on stwierdził że podłoże tu zbyt miękkie i kara nie przyniesie pożądanego efektu. Tak więc zamachnął się i kopnął go mocno w brzuch. Rokudo zwinął się na ile mógł z cichym sykiem.  
-Co ty mi robisz?...-spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Dostał jeszcze jednego kopniaka, prosto w żołądek. Przy wyrwanym z płuc krzyku po jego brodzie spłynęła stróżka krwi. Kiedy oberwał w wątrobę, jego oczy zamknęły się a z uchylonych ust pociekło więcej czerwonej posoki. Kolejne kopniaki odbierał jakby z daleka, jakby to wcale nie jego kopano. W pewnym momencie zupełnie stracił świadomość, ale po wargach wciąż spływała krew. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas Byakuran kontynuował, aż w końcu przestał męczyć nieprzytomne ciało. Trącił czubkiem buta jego twarz żeby się upewnić, że na pewno już nic nie czuje. Kucnął przy nim z cichym westchnięciem i otarł mu krew z brody. Chwilę patrzył na jego nieprzytomną twarz. Pogłaskał go po policzku i westchnął cicho. Niepotrzebne to wszystko... Wziął go na ręce, delikatnie i ostrożnie, i poszedł z powrotem do samochodu. W pewnym momencie minęli jakiegoś zdziwionego faceta, który wielkimi oczami patrzył na niebieskowłosego. Jednak wystarczyło jedno mordercze spojrzenie fioletowych tęczówek i od razu popatrzył w inną stronę jakby nic nie widział. Już bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód położył go na tylnej kanapie i jak wcześniej wziął sobie jego głowę na kolana.  
-Jedź.- rzucił krótko do kierowcy. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ale po chwili pojazd ruszył. W środku panowała cisza zmącona jedynie dźwiękami wydawanymi przez ruch maszyny. Mężczyzna z przodu zerkał w lusterku jedynie od czasu do czasu do tyłu, żeby sprawdzić co się tam dzieje. Ale Byakuran tylko siedział i gładził twarz iluzjonisty. Został na niej lekki wyraz bólu, który nawet po odcięciu świadomości nie zniknął. Lekkie wykrzywienie warg w dół, delikatne zmarszczenie nosa i brwi. Białowłosy myślał o całym tym nieprzewidzianym incydencie jak i również o drobnej igiełce z silnym środkiem na sennym, którym byłby w stanie udaremnić ucieczkę Rokudo już w pierwszych jej sekundach. Spojrzał bez uśmiechu na swoje dzieło. I ciało i ubranie jego więźnia było brudne. A jeszcze parę minut wcześniej był taki czysty... jaśniutki. Blada skóra, tak delikatna w dotyku i miękka, była umorusana w ciemnej ziemi lasu i jeszcze ciemniejszej krwi. Oddychał płytko, a jego serce wciąż mocno waliło. Jakby wciąż uciekał. Jakby jego mózg nie zrozumiał, że plan się nie powiódł. Jakby wciąż jeszcze żył tą nadzieją. Nadzieją, której już nie ma. Której brak uwydatniała jasna dłoń przesuwająca się po jego niebieskich jak wieczorne niebo włosach. Robiąca co tylko zechce. I nie pozwoli się nawet udrapnąć. A co dopiero odepchnąć.

Po paru godzinach męczącej jazdy, przez autostrady, drogi, miasteczka, wsie, wąskie uliczki błądzące między górami, w końcu dojechali na miejsce. Prawie na samym szczycie góry, całej porośniętej pięknym, zdrowym lasem, stał domek. Troszkę przypominał średniowieczny zameczek, troszkę tradycyjną budowlę japońską. Był na takiej wysokości, że patrząc w dół z podjazdu, można było często patrzeć z góry na chmury. A teraz, gdy cały krajobraz spowity był mgłą, miało się wrażenie stać na brzegu małej, porośniętej drzewami wysepce, z domkiem na środku. A wysepka ta wyłaniała się z białego morza, które skutecznie uniemożliwiało zobaczenie tego, co jest pod taflą. W niektórych miejscach biała powłoka falowała.

-Weź bagaże i wnieś je do środka. .- powiedział cicho Byakuran do kierowcy. Tamten zaparkował i zrobił co mu kazano. Trochę go przerażała ta cała biel. Odnosił wrażenie, że natura opłakuje nieprzytomnego strażnika mgły, i tworzy takie zasłony. Całą drogę bowiem się zmagał z kiepską widocznością.

Mafioso w międzyczasie wziął niebieskowłosego na ręce i wyniósł z samochodu. Stanął na podjeździe i zapatrzył się w tą mgłę. Tak doskonale biała. Tak czysta i nieskazitelna. Tym bardziej, gdy odbiło się od niej światło słoneczne. A jednak cały czas, jak jechali, było trochę szarawo. Teraz, biel była doskonała. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i jeszcze trochę tek patrzył w biel. Wyżej było błękitne niebo, trochę wysokich chmur. Wreszcie, gdy ciało Rokudo zadrżało, ocknął się i poszedł go drzwi. Przywitało go tam ładnie urządzone wnętrze, zachowane w przyjemnych dla oka kontrastach. Przeszedł przez hol z dużą szafą zasuwaną lustrem i jakąś roślinką w koncie przy drzwiach. Przeszedł do korytarzyka i poszedł schodami na górę. Nawet nie zdjął butów. Stwierdził, że najwyżej potem to zrobi. Zaniósł Mukuro do sypialni i położył na dużym łóżku. Zdjął z niego buty i kurtkę, a także wszystko to, co mogło być niewygodne. Potem nałożył mu na nadgarstek luźno kajdanek, który przypiął do ściany. Napisał karteczkę i położył ją na stoliczku przy łóżku. Pod nią był mały kluczyk. Potem ułożył nieprzytomne ciało na boku pod kołdrą i zostawił. Wcześniej jednak lekko pocałował i dopiero wtedy zniknął.

Zszedł po schodach i wrócił do holu żeby zdjąć buty i kurtkę. Kierowca zaniósł bagaże do małego korytarzyka, tam gdzie były schody i wejście do piwnicy. Byakuran wskazał trochę zagubionemu mężczyźnie gdzie będzie mógł spać. Zaprowadził go do ładnie urządzonego pokoju gościnnego i tam też zostawił. Sam poszedł napalić w kominku, który stał w salonie z widokiem na ogród przez przeszkloną ścianę. Potem, olewając zupełnie sprawę bagaży czekających w korytarzu, poszedł do kuchni. Usiadł na ladzie i westchnął cicho uśmiechając się melancholijnie. Tak...to był jego dom. Wysoko w górach, w swoim świecie. A i tak mógł stąd kierować swoją mafią. Miał tu dostępną wszelką technologię, i jak ktoś chciał się z nim spotkać, to w garażu stał samochód. Zjeżdżał wtedy z góry do najbliższej drogi i na stację benzynową. Tam odbywało się wiele spotkań, czasem zostawiał samochód pod opieką właściciela stacji. A potem mógł spokojnie pojechać tam, gdzie tak pilnie potrzebowano jego obecności. Niesamowite, jak wiele może znaczyć jedna osoba. Co by się stało, gdyby tej osoby zabrakło. Tyle pojedynczych, ważnych, a wcale nie znanych osób jest na świecie. Ukrywają się, działają w cieniu. Bo wiedzą, że świat nie zaakceptuje swojego wybawiciela. Trochę tak podumał, aż wreszcie przypomniał sobie co chciał zrobić. Wrócił na korytarz i zabrał stamtąd wielką siatkę. Dla przeciętnego człowieka byłaby niewątpliwie ciężka, ale dla niego? Nie, bo po co. Mógł wszystko, więc i siły ciężkości będą mu posłuszne. Zaniósł ją do kuchni i postawił na stole. Przejrzał jej zawartość, po czym wyjął to co przyda się do przyrządzania obiadu. A potem zabrał się do roboty. Czasem i on lubił zrobić coś sam.  
W pewnym momencie Murkro ocknął się na miękkiej pościeli. Podniósł się zdziwiony, ale sprawiło mu to spory ból. Brzuch, żebra... Nawet twarz. Wszystko go bolało. Chciał przesunąć dłonią po twarzy, ale coś go powstrzymało. Szarpnął ręką, a gdy dziwna siła znów zatrzymała jego ruchy, spojrzał na swój nadgarstek. No pięknie. Teraz jest jeszcze przykuty do łóżka. Szarpnął się jeszcze raz, mocno, ale to wciąż nie przynosiło pożądanego efektu. Westchnął więc tylko i oparł się plecami o tył łóżka. I rozejrzał po pokoju. Szafa, regał, łóżko, drzwi. Mebel, na którym leżał, był na wprost bramy prowadzącej w nieznane. Drzwi, tak jak wszystko inne, pozostawało poza jego zasięgiem. Obok drzwi była duża szafa, a na niej ładna roślinka. Przy ścianie równoległej do łóżka, po dalszej, lewej stronie, stał regał z paroma książkami i wieloma innymi rzeczami. Od jego strony było jedynie okno wychodzące na zieleń jakiegoś lasu. Nad dużym łóżkiem też było okno. Wycięte w spadzistym dachu. Rokudo utkwił zamyślony wzrok w roślince spływającej po półkach regału. Potem jego głowa opadła, a wzrok spoczął na małym stoliczku z szufladkami przy jego łóżku. Chwilę na nią patrzył, i dopiero potem dostrzegł, co takiego przykuło jego wzrok. Na blacie stoliczka leżała mała, zgięta na cztery karteczka. Wziął ją do ręki i zanim jeszcze otworzył, oko zarejestrowało mały, błyszczący się w świetle z okien przedmiot. Był to mały kluczyk. Wziął go jedną ręką, a drugą otwarł karteczkę.

_"Kluczyk, ten pod kartką, jest do otwarcia tych kajdanków._

_Jeśli chcesz współpracować, użyj go. Jeśli nie chcesz się uwolnić,_

_to nie musisz. Uznam to za zgodę na traktowanie cię jak moją_

_własność, co też mi się bardzo jako pomysł podoba. _

_ Byakuran."_

Mukuro zmiął kartkę w ręce i rzucił nią gdzieś przed siebie ze złością. Jeszcze mu warunki będzie stawiał. Ta, dobre sobie. Nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na współpracę z tym czymś od kluczył się i potarł wolny wreszcie nadgarstek. Nie obchodziła go ani trochę zawartość pogniecionej przed chwilą kartki. Prychnął cicho i odkrył się. Spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie i koszulkę. Jeszcze ro coś go pewnie dotykało, jak nie mógł się bronić. Zmrużył niezadowolony oczy i z nie małym trudem stanął na nogach. Brzuch i poranione wnętrzności dawały o sobie boleśnie znać. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać dolegliwościom i powoli ruszył do drzwi. Miał nadzieję, że są otwarte. Oparł się ramieniem o framugę, i nie bardzo wiedząc czego się spodziewać, nacisnął klamkę. Potem popchnął je lekko, a te cicho się otwarły. Ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Nie było tam też nic podejrzanego. Naprzeciwko były inne drzwi, zamknięte, a po prawej ciągnęła się wolna przestrzeń. Obie pary drzwi wychodziły na taki jakby korytarzyk. Mukuro poszedł wzdłuż niego przytrzymując się ściany. Doszedł w ten sposób aż do dziury otoczonej z dwóch stron niskimi półeczkami z roślinami. Długie, zielone pnącza zwisały niczym zasłona nad schodami. Przy ścianie była barierka, i jej się kurczowo chwycił iluzjonista. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy nagle nie straci siły w nogach i nie spadnie. W końcu taka opcja była bardzo prawdopodobna. Zastanowił się co chce uzyskać, gdy już zejdzie z tych schodów. No jasne, że wolność, ale w jakiż to sposób?.. Nawet nie wiedział nawet co powiedzieć Byakuranowi, żeby go wypuścił. Był pewien, że jakoś się z tego lasu wydostanie i gdzieś trafi. A stamtąd połączy się jakoś ze swoimi. Ale pozostała jeszcze sprawa dziwnego zachowania jego ciała.. Może to najpierw. Był bowiem święcie przekonany, że i w tym maczał swoje paluchy Byakuran. Można przecież trochę poudawać i... No tak! Nagle go olśniło na tyle mocno, że się poślizgnął na stopniu, ale udało mu się nie zlecieć, bo mocno się trzymał barierki. Jego prawdziwe ciało pewnie dalej jest w więzieniu, a to jest jakieś inne. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak trafił w łapy tego białowłosego czegoś. Ale przypomni sobie pewnie. Podciągnął się i mimo tego że otarł sobie trochę łydki, szedł dalej. Na końcu, pewnym oddaleniu od ostatniego stopnia, były duże drzwi z kilkoma zamkami. Pewnie wyjściowe. Miał wielką ochotę sprawdzić czy są otwarte, ale podejrzewał, że w takim stanie nigdzie nie ucieknie. Skierował się więc w przeciwnym kierunku. Pod przeciwległą ścianą stał kredens, kawałek dalej kanapa. Między nimi stała wysoka, puszysta roślinka. Mukuro ruszył więc tym korytarzykiem i pod schodami znalazł małe drzwi. Gdy jednak spojrzał w stronę przeciwną do tych drzwiczek, dostrzegł resztę tego domu. Na lewo był salon, najprawdopodobniej, a stamtąd drzwi do jeszcze innych pokoi. Na prawo zaś była kuchnia. Wszystko w sumie połączone, a przedzielone jedynie krótką ścianką. Skierował swoje słabe kroki do kuchni, bo tam, przy ladzie, stała osoba którą chciał zamordować. Ale wcześniej jeszcze kilka rzeczy od niej wyłudzić. Cicho, na bosych stopach, przeszedł po kafelkach. Zimne były, ale to nic. Na stole leżał ostry nóż. Zastanowił się chwilę. Nie było tu jego ciała, więc co za problem. Chwycił za rączkę i stanął za plecami Byakurana. Mógłby teraz podnieść rękę i wbić ostrze w jego plecy.


	2. Rozdział 2 10069

Chwycił za rączkę i stanął za plecami Byakurana. Mógłby teraz podnieść rękę i wbić ostrze w jego plecy. Ale chciał wiedzieć, co jest nie tak z ciałem... Chwila! A jeśli pozbywając się mafioso, pozbędzie się również problemu z ciałem? Dobry pomysł. Tak więc uniósł rękę, i szybkim ruchem opuścił ją. Celując w to miejsce, gdzie można przeciąć i rdzeń kręgowy i serce. Za jednym zamachem. Jednak zadowolony uśmiech nie zdążył wypłynąć na jego twarz, bo nóż utkwił nie w Byakuranie, a w drewnianej desce do krojenia. Mukuro podniósł wzrok na śmiejącą się postać. Spróbował wyszarpać nóż, ale się nie dało. No świetnie.  
-Widzę, że już się obudziłeś, Mukuro-kun.- przywitała go niedoszłą ofiara. Byakuran wyrwał nóż z deski i położył obok siebie. Wciąż się uśmiechał do niebieskowłosego.  
-Yare yare... Chciałeś mnie tym zabić?-zadrwił patrząc pogardliwie na narzędzie. -Na prawdę... powinieneś się bardziej wysilić- westchnął ciężko i odłożył deskę. Oparł się o ladę, a Mukuro odsunął się kawałek  
-Kfufufu.-zaśmiał się i stanął w lekceważącej pozie. -Jesteś tak słaby, że musisz używać deski za obronę? -Zakpił z niego  
-Mógłbym to zrobić inaczej, ale sądzę, że twój brzuch wolałby tego uniknąć.-zapewnił go patrząc wymownie na jego połamane żebro. Oczywiście nie było ono na widoku, ale oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że ono tam jest. Mukuro skrzywił się lekko na samą myśl, ale nie zamierzał ustąpić. Pokazać swoje słabości, okazać rany.  
-Skoro już jesteśmy przy "moich dolegliwościach" to może mi łaskawie wyjaśnisz, co się dzieje z tym ciałem? -Uniósł lekko brew. Jego postawa znów wyrażała pełną pogardę dla mafioso. Ale chciał wiedzieć. Bardzo chciał wiedzieć. Nie zamierzał jednak dać tego po sobie poznać.  
-Ciekaw jesteś?-uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.- To ci powiem.-zaoferował się. Podszedł do niebieskowłosego i spojrzał na niego z bliska. Tamten jednak nie dał zrobić na sobie wrażenia i tylko spokojne patrzył na niego. Białowłosy był od niego wyższy tylko o parę centymetrów, więc wystarczyło zmienić trochę kąt ułożenia twarzy, żeby popatrzeć w fioletowe oczy. -Raz.-zaczął widząc że mina tamtego nic a nic się nie zmieniła -Jest to efekt naturalny. Dwa, w twoich żyłach pływa masa chemikali.- uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć jego policzka. Jednak ręka została odepchnęła zanim dosięgła celu. Został zamrożony wzrokiem dwu kolorowych oczu.

-Nie dotykaj mnie.-warknął po czym przeszedł kawałek na swoich długich nogach. -I zakładam, że to ty je tam wprowadziłeś?- upewniło go w tym skinięcie białej głowy. -A więc...- Mukuro sięgnął znów po ten nóż co wcześniej i zważył go w dłoni.-Żeby się stąd wyrwać..-wskazał na dom do którego zabrał go Byakuran- I pozbyć się tych pewnych dysfunkcji ciała- tu uśmiechnął się demonicznie, bo wiedział doskonale że trzyma tamtego w garści. Mafioso natomiast zastanawiał się intensywnie, co iluzjonista planuje. Zaraz się jednak dowiedział. Mukuro przyłożył sobie nóż do gardła. -Wystarczy pozbyć się tego ciała.- zaśmiał się po swojemu i spojrzał na zdziwionego Byakurana jak na ostatniego idiotę. Szef Millefiore zesztywniał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.  
-Nie robił bym tego na twoim miejscu...-powiedział ostrożnie i zrobił ruch jakby chciał się zbliżyć i odebrać mu groźne narzędzie.  
-Nie zbliżaj się bo zniknę stąd szybciej niż ci się wydaje. -Zagroził odsuwając się od niego. -Czyjeś ciało, pożyczone, nie Chrome, nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia. Wystarczy jeden ruch, i to co zdobyłeś-wypluł wręcz to słowo -zniknie. Kfufufu!  
-Może najpierw posłuchasz co mam do powiedzenia zanim zrobisz coś czego będziesz potem żałował?..-zaproponował białowłosy. Nie... on nie może tego zrobić...W dodatku wiedział, jakie Mukuro ma założenia. A on wiedział więcej i nie chciał na to pozwolić za nic na świecie  
-Nie będę żałował niczego co pozwoli uwolnić mi się od kogoś, kto mnie tak osłabia, z sobie tylko znanych powodów. - odpowiedział z pewnym siebie uśmiechem -Jest to ciało kogoś, kto coś dla ciebie znaczy? -Zadrwił -Przykro mi, ale po tym jak je opuszczę, to możesz być pewien, że nie zostanie z niego dużo. Kfufufu.- nie ma to jak kogoś podręczyć. A jak najbardziej wkurzyć Byakurana przed swoim odejściem stało się teraz jego celem. Obserwowanie tej przejętej, zaciętej zgrozą twarzy było wspaniałym uczuciem. -Co ty w ogóle chciałeś uzyskać, co? Ostatni kretynizm serwować swojemu wrogowi ciało cennej sobie osoby. Ts.  
-Odłóż ten nóż.-powtórzył Byakuran wzdychając ciężko. Chyba pierwszy raz się bał. Bał tego co zaraz zrobić może Mukuro. Bardzo tego nie chciał. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, ale tylko po to, żeby zaraz je otworzyć z wypisaną w nich determinacją. Więc to tak. On uważa go nadal za wroga numer jeden, którego należy wyeliminować z bezpiecznego miejsca. Najlepiej z więzienia Vindice. Tylko że ...  
-No co? Mowę ci odebrało na tyle, że możesz nawijać tylko o nożu, tak? Kfufufu. Nie spodziewałeś się tego, co? -Zaśmiał się patrząc na swojego przeciwnika.  
-Do czego zamierzasz wrócić?- spytał już pewniejszym głosem.  
-A po co ci mam odpowiadać? Wszyscy to doskonale wiedzą. -Zakpił i znów z jego gardła wydobył się śmiech pedofila. -To chyba oczywiste, że do mojego prawdziwego ciała, które bezpiecznie moczy się w celi więzienia. Gdzie nic mi nie grozi. Kfu fu fu.- tym razem ukazał wszystkie, bielutkie zęby w czarnym, pozbawionym humoru uśmiechu.  
-No więc widzisz.. jest pewien problem...-zaczął mafioso próbując się powoli zbliżyć. Coś nie bardzo mu to szło, bo Mukuro sprawnie się odsuwał. Czuł się trochę lepiej, i na pewno stabilniej.  
-Co? Na ten budynek też jest nałożone pole ochronne?-spytał obojętnie unosząc lekko jedną brew. Coś się dziwnie mafioso zachowywał. Jakby nie był pewien. No tak. Pewnie martwi się o ciało, które przejął. Ts. Kretyn. -Jakby mnie ono obchodziło.  
-Nie... Nie o pole. Chodzi mi o to, że... twoje ciało jest tutaj.- powiedział twardo. Mukuro lekko się zdziwił, a uśmiech zastygł mu na ustach. Popatrzył uważnie na tamtego jakby szukając oznak, że ten żartuje.  
-Gdzie je trzymasz? -Zażądał odpowiedzi natychmiastowej. Jego ciało? Tutaj? Cha cha. Dobre sobie. Nie możliwe. Nie zmieściło by się w bagażniku razem z bagażami. Chociaż... tylko kto mu wydał jego ciało? I czemu on nic o tym nie wie?  
-Yare yare...-westchnął Byakuran kręcąc głową. -Ciężko to do ciebie dociera, nie? -Spytał. -TO jest TWOJE ciało. -pokazał całą postać Rokudo.-Nie ma go już w więzieniu. Zapewniam. Więc teraz grzecznie odłóż ten nóż.-powiedział zbliżając się doń powoli.  
-Kpisz sobie ze mnie.-stwierdził, ale dłoń mu już trochę drżała, o oczy miał szeroko otwarte. Przełknął ślinę i zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to rzeczywiście jest możliwe, to, że to jego ciało jest i nie będzie w stanie się ot tak po prostu zabić, odsunął od siebie nóż. Popatrzył na ostrze z pewnym przerażeniem, ale wciąż mocno ściskał rączkę. Potem postanowił, że wyciągnie z mafioso tyle ile się da i zwieje jak najdalej. Tak więc już spokojniej, oswojając trochę z nową sytuacją, spojrzał na Byakurana który oddychał z ulgą. Uniósł zdziwiony brew.  
-Kpisz sobie jednak ze mnie. -Stwierdził. Nie widział motywacji, żeby osoba, która na każdym kroku usiłowała go zabić, martwiła się o to, żeby sam się nie zabił.-No chyba że macie jakiś magiczny rytuał do którego potrzebujesz mnie zabić własnoręcznie. -Stwierdził opierając się o krawędź lady. No już nic nie rozumiał. Kompletnie nic. Zero motywacji. Po co się męczył żeby zawlec tu jego ciało? I jego samego? Bez sensu zupełnie. Rozejrzał się po kuchni, ale nie znalazł tu odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Niestety. -Możesz się zacząć tłumaczyć.-mruknął do Byakurana zakładając ręce na piersi. Wciąż trzymał nóż, więc poza jak i wyraz twarzy były co najmniej niebezpieczne.  
-Yare yare... -westchnął i opadł na jakieś krzesło, które stało przy stole. -Czemu z tobą nie można jak z normalnym człowiekiem?..-przesunął ręką po twarzy w geście załamania.  
-Zaraz cię zadźgam tym nożem jak nie zaczniesz sensownie gadać.- zagroził iluzjonista  
-Nie uda ci się to. -Mruknął w odpowiedzi Byakuran, a tego był akurat pewien. Mukuro też to wiedział, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że będzie mógł nad nim zapanować. Coś się nie udało jednak więc zrobił na chwilę niezadowoloną minę.  
-Zacznij wreszcie gadać. -Mruknął -Po coś mnie tu przywiózł? Hm?  
-Bo chciałem. -Padła odpowiedzi. To brzmiało tak, jakby Byakuran bardzo nie chciał ujawnić swoich celów.  
-Też mi odpowiedź.- mruknął -ZACZNIJ GADAĆ SENSOWNIE BO JA WIEM GDZIE SĄ DRZWI WYJŚCIOWE!- krzyknął groźnie, ale zaraz potem skrzywił się i potarł gardło. Jednak jeszcze nie było z nim zbyt dobrze, albo po prostu za wysokie decybele jak na jego struny głosowe.  
-Juuuuż... tylko nie krzycz.- uniósł dłonie w geście obrony, czym bardzo zdziwił iluzjonistę. Zupełnie nie jak szef mafii się zachowywał w tej chwili. Mukuro uniósł zdziwiony brew mając nadzieję, że w końcu uzyska odpowiedzi. Byakuran westchnął i powoli zaczął. -No więc, to jest twoje ciało, nie wiem jak ale pewnie masz jakiś sposób żeby to sprawdzić. Wyciągnąłem je z więzienia, i po naszej ostatniej walce zabrałem do siebie. Ne mając wielkiego wyboru, twoja zmęczona już po paru godzinach świadomość skorzystała z pustego ciała. Pewnie nawet nie byłeś świadom czyje to. Było okryte materiałem, żeby nikt go nie widział. I potem w tym ciele byłeś nieprzytomny kilka dni. Nafaszerowałem cię różnymi specyfikami ograniczającymi twoje zdolności mentalne jak i fizyczne. Stąd nie możesz stworzyć iluzji ani przede mną uciec. No chyba że ci pozwolę. - popatrzył na osłupiałego iluzjonistę i uśmiechnął się lekko-A resztę historii możesz sobie dopowiedzieć. -Patrzył w te oczy, które to przerabiały te informacje. Na twarz która powoli oswajała się z tą myślą. Na brwi, które wciąż nic ne rozumiały. Aż bał się pytania, które zaraz padnie.  
-Po co? -Stało się. Spytał. A tak bardzo nie chciał odpowiadać.  
-Bo chciałem. -Odrzekł najbardziej wymijająco jak mógł, żeby to jeszcze coś tłumaczyło. Oczy Mukuro wyrażały czystą pogardę, a mina niezadowolenie. Ewidentnie chciał dłuższej odpowiedzi i bardziej szczegółowej. -Kiedy indziej ci powiem...-mruknął i sięgnął do słoiczka, który stał na środku stołu. Były tam pianki i zaczął je po kolei wcinać.  
-Idiota jesteś..-mruknął niezadowolony iluzjonista i westchnął ciężko. Potem skrzywił się i z żądzą mordu w oczach dodał.-I ze świadomością, że to jest MOJE PRAWDZIWE CIAŁO, RADOŚNIE I Z WIELKIM UŚMIECHEM NA TWARZY POKOPAŁEŚ JE, TAK?!-nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie podnieść głosu. -...No.-spuścił lekko głowę. Trochę go bawiło zachowanie chłopaka, a jednocześnie wiedział że rzeczywiście nie powinien był tego robić. Skoro chce zrobić to co zamierza, to nawet w jego interesie było, żeby Mukuro był w jak najlepszym stanie. Dziwnie to brzmi, ale jednak. -Jak chcesz, to chętnie ci opatrzę WSZYSTKIE rany.- zaoferował się dobrodusznie ale iluzjonista zareagował gwałtownie  
-Spadaj na drzewo, zboczeńcu. Nie będziesz mnie dotykał tymi swoimi brudnymi łapskami.-warknął marszcząc niezadowolony twarz. Spojrzał zimnymi oczami na to coś, co dziwnie się zachowywało. -Wiesz co ci powiem? K...-zaczął, ale przerwało mu wejście do pomieszczenia nowej osoby. Zjeżył się bardziej i przerzucił mordercze spojrzenie na kierowcę  
-Coś się stało proszę pana?...-spytał omiatając wzrokiem kuchnię  
-Jest was tu więcej?- spytał rozdrażniony iluzjonista. Zacisnął zęby zły na Byakurana. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał się użerać z większą ilością mafiosów. Wkurzające. Zmrużył oczy i stwierdził -Czyli po prostu mnie przeniosłeś z jednego więzienia do innego. -Westchnął nie zwracając uwagi na wciąż pochyloną głowę upstrzoną białymi kudłami.  
-Trochę źle oceniasz swoją sytuację.-mruknął tamten w końcu podnosząc głowę. Popatrzył z determinacją na Mukuro. Nie... Nie odpuści go sobie za żadne skarby wszechświata. Nie ma w ogóle takiej opcji. Niebiesko włosy wzdrygnął się lekko widząc ten wzrok, ale zachowywał dumną postawę. I tylko już patrzył nienawistnie wokół.  
Kierowca natomiast zastanawiał się, kim takim jest dziesiąty ananas Vongolii, że sam szef Millefiore tak się zachowuje. Z tego co wiedział, zwykle miał znacznie więcej pewności siebie, okrucieństwa i innych cech robiących z niego wspaniałego, charyzmatycznego przywódcę. A teraz... to było tak jakby się skoncentrował tylko na jednym celu i nic więcej go nie obchodziło. A nawet wiedział co mu chodziło po głowie.  
-Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem, Byakuran -sama.- powiedział po czym się skłonił lekko i poszedł sobie odprowadzony dwoma parami oczu.  
-Więc...-zaczął mafioso, ale szybko mu przerwano.  
-Nie ma pojęcia, co ty sobie tu planujesz, ale nie obchodzi mnie to ani trochę. - powiedział w miarę spokojnie Rokudo, ale jego głos nie znosił sprzeciwu. - W sumie może powinno, bo miałbym kolejne ciekawe informacje do przekazania Vongolii, ale nie chce mi się z tobą gnić ani chwili dłużej. -Oświadczył patrząc z góry na jego głowę. -Więc daj mi coś co wyreguluje stan mojego ciała i jakiś samochód. I obyśmy się więcej nie zobaczyli. Chyba że w walce albo będziesz umierającym trupem rozkładającym się na ziemi. -Dodał z uśmieszkiem wyższości na twarzy. Takim jaki miał zwykle, kiedy z kimś walczył. Bo teraz też toczył z nim pojedynek. Pojedynek który jak na razie wygrywał. Sam nie wiedział w jaki sposób, ale wygrywał z nim tu i teraz. I niech tak zostanie, bo miał zbyt mało siły na walkę fizyczną. Jak wygra teraz, to będzie...  
-A mnie nie obchodzi co ty tam sobie chcesz.-odparł z nutką grozy w głosi. Ten zimny, surowy wyraz twarzy, bez uśmiechu, bez chociażby wrednej radości w oczach sprawił, że nawet on, Mukuro Rokudo we własnej osobie, wzdrygnął się gdzieś tam w środku. -Tutaj JA ustanawiam zasady, i tutaj słucha się MNIE.- oświadczył twardo. Zdecydowanie.  
-Wierz mi, bardzo chętnie opuszczę to miejsce. To, gdzie masz swoją niby-władzę.- powiedział jadowicie. Miał po dziurki w nosie użerania się z tym tu. Wciąż patrzył na niego z wysokości, z tym samym bezkompromisowym wzrokiem. Ich spojrzenia tarły o siebie z wielką mocą, a punkt styku oby dwóch promieni wciąż utrzymywał się w równej odległości między jednym i drugim. Żaden nie zamierzał dać za wygraną w tych głupiutkich zawodach. Dla Mukuro oznaczało to bowiem poddanie się mafiosie i przyznanie że nie może z nim wygrać, a dla Byakurana byłoby to okazanie iluzjoniście wolnej ręki i tego że jest lepszy. A ani jednemu ani drugiemu to się nie podobało. Więc ten idiotyczny pojedynek trwał i trwał, i słychać było jedynie trzaskanie drewna na kominku. Byakuran jednak zdecydował się dać za wygraną tutaj, ale odnieść zwycięstwo w innej walce. Zerwał się z krzesła i przycisnął zdziwionego iluzjonistę do lady. Zanim tamten zdążył zrozumieć co się dzieje, chwycił go za koszulkę, wepchnął mu kolano między nogi i wpił się w jego usta. Mukuro wciąż nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, zaczął się szarpać i usilnie próbował od siebie odepchnąć drugie ciało. Na nic to jednak było, bo Byakuran napierał na niego całym sobą. Po chwili niebiesko włosy został przechylony mocno w tył, tak że prawie leżał na ladzie. Było to wyjątkowo niewygodne, ale mafioso nie sprawiał wrażenia jakby go to interesowało. I taka była prawda. Nie obchodziło go czy mężczyzna czuje w tej chwili ból czy też nie. Chodziło o to, żeby pokazać kto tu rządzi. Tak więc nie zwracając uwagi na to, że tamten szarpie się i wyrywa, miażdżył jego usta swoimi.  
-Mhm!-szarpał się dalej Mukuro, ale gdy poczuł ciepłe, dziwne miękkie coś, co pod miękką powłoczką było twardsze, zesztywniał. Wokół jego zaciętych w ledwo widoczną kreseczkę ust, jeździł sobie język Byakurana. Przestał się szamotać, całe ciało napinając. Każdy mięsień gotów był do nagłego zrywu, dzięki któremu plecy odzyskają swoją normalną postawę. Kiedy ciepły język przesunął się po jego wargach, nagle go ugryzł mocno i zdzielił z kolana w krocze. Białowłosy puścił go i zwinął chwytając w pulsujące bólem miejsce między nogami. Skrzywił się. A tak bardzo mu się podobało. Patrzył z dołu na niewyraźną postać swojego pogromcy, który oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość i z obrzydzeniem wycierał usta.  
-Co to miało być?..-spytał chwiejąc się lekko na nogach. Drżały. I to było na prawdę widoczne. Nawet jeśli starał się to jak najbardziej ukryć. Oparł się o odległy blat stołu i podtrzymał. -ODPOWIADAJ!-krzyknął. Bał się. Dziwne to było, ale się bał. Tego co się dzieje w białowłosej głowie. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, niebieskie włosy w nieładzie, a twarz miał bladą jak ściana. Albo jak włosy tego tam. Opuszki palców wbijały się w stół, jakby chcąc zostać wchłonięte przez drewno i przeteleportowane hen hen daleko. Ale nic takiego się nie chciało wydarzyć. Za to Byakuran zbliżał się coraz bardziej i z całą pewnością nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Szybkim ruchem zadał cios z pięści prosto w pokaleczony żołądek iluzjonisty i pozwolił mu upaść na kolana. Z chłodem w oczach obserwował, jak młody mężczyzna ściska się za swoją obolałą talię, jak jego palce próbują ugnieść twarde płytki, jak pochyla głowę, by bardziej się skulić. Jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Biała ręka wystrzeliła i złapała za niebieskie kosmyki tuż przy skórze. Boleśnie odchyliła głowę do tyłu, żeby jej właściciel mógł ze spokojem popatrzeć na tę zbolałą twarz. Chwilę tak trwali, a z oczu Rokudo ział ból i nienawiść. Obie tęczówki były przysłonięte cienką warstwą wody, którą można by nazwać łzami katowanego ciała. Iluzjonista był bardzo na ból wrażliwy, więc nawet jeśli działania białowłosego nie były wyjątkowo okrutne, to jego komórki nerwowe już były na granicy. W końcu mafioso kucnął przy nim dając trochę wytchnienia długiej szyi swojej ofiary. Jedną rękę wplótł w ciemnoniebieskie włosy z boku głowy, a drugą przesunął po policzku tamtego. Był mięciutki, miły w dotyku. Gładka skóra była ciepła, i mimo długiego pobytu pod wodą, zadbana. Żadnych zgrubień, dziurek, czegokolwiek, co niszczyło by tę doskonałość. Patrzył na niego z bliska, już z trochę innym wyrazem oczu. Trochę... jakby milszym. O ile można to tak nazwać. Tak na prawdę Byakuran martwił się o tego tu. Wcale mu nie było spieszno do widoku kałuży krwi. Ciemnoczerwonej krwi iluzjonisty. A jednak tak było. Spomiędzy jego drżących ledwo zauważalnie warg ciekła powolutku stróżka krwi. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Czyżby sobie szef Millefiore wymyślił nowy sposób, żeby go zabić? Dręczyć? Ale to przecież bez sensu... On tak nie postępował. Po prostu eliminował swoich przeciwników jeden za drugim. No chyba że trafił na ananasa Vongolii, to wtedy już nie było tak hop siup. Trochę więcej roboty było, nie? Ale teraz? O co tu w ogóle chodziło? A może ... Byakuran nie używał strzykawek żeby mu zapodać chemikalia tylko w taki sposób to robi? Dziwne... ale to by tłumaczyło specyficzne zachowanie ciała niebieskowłosego. Znów czuł obezwładnienie, to nieprzyjemne uczucie, że nie jest w stanie się bronić. Stanąć na nogach. Ruszać się. Dlatego też nic nie mógł zrobić, gdy mafioso go dotykał. Jego twarz. Piękną, dumną twarz, której dotykać nie miał prawa nikt. Patrzył więc tylko na niego swoimi dużymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
-Nie rozumiesz, że masz robić to co ci każę?- spytał spokojnie mężczyzna o fioletowym spojrzeniu. -Odkułeś się, więc rozumiem że będziesz współpracował.  
-Nie będę. -warknął w odpowiedzi -Nie będziesz mnie tu więził.-Zbyt dużo nie mógł powiedzieć, bo miał ściśnięte gardło. Nieprzyjemne uczucie.  
-No więc dlatego wolałbym, gdybyś zechciał współpracować. -Kontynuował spokojnie niczym nie zrażony.

-Nie rozumiesz, że ja właśnie nie chcę ci życia ułatwiać? -Syknął. Ale jednak czuł, że jak nie pójdzie na ugodę, to się to dla niego baardzo źle skończy. Spojrzał więc w zwężone, fioletowe oczy i jeszcze raz przekalkulował swoje szanse. W ten sposób z nim nie wygra... Nie ma szans. To się zwyczajnie nie uda. Chyba czas przyjąć inną trochę taktykę. Westchnął więc drżąco i spuścił lekko głowę przymykając oczy. -No dobra. Niech ci będzie.- powiedział cicho. Nie widział zdumienia na twarzy tamtego, a z całą pewnością byłoby to warte kąśliwych uwag i uwiecznienia. Byakuran, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że iluzjonista ustępuje, uchylił w zdziwieniu nawet usta. Otworzył szeroko oczy i podniósł lekko gładką buzię Rokudo. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tamten był pierwszy. -Ty będziesz miły, a ja ci się dam od czasu do czasu pocałować.- oświadczył mężnie patrząc w oczy drugiego. Na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech dziecka, które właśnie dostało swoją wymarzoną zabawkę. Może nie całkiem dotarło do niego to, co tamten mówił, ale zrozumiał, że nie musi go kneblować i związywać, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Albo dotknąć. Tak więc teraz trzymał w dłoniach jego twarz i wciąż z niedowierzaniem patrzył na jego smutną w sumie minę i spuszczone oczy. Zaciśnięte usta, minę żałującą swoich słów. Z wciąż tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy Byakuran podniósł jego twarz i jakby dotykał najdelikatniejszej w świecie porcelany, przesunął kciukami po jego kościach policzkowych. Mukuro podniósł smutne oczy, ale negatywne emocje zaraz zostały zastąpione przez zdziwienie. Niesamowite zdziwienie gdy zobaczył tę radość na twarzy swego oprawcy. Doprawdy dziecięcą radość pomieszaną z niedowierzaniem. Byakuran po prostu ledwo się trzymał w jednym kawałku z radości. W końcu. W końcu był jego. Zgodził się, i nie ważne co tak już zostanie. Musi. Nawet gdyby kłamał. Nie przyjmie tego do wiadomości. Nie ma mowy.  
-Masz minę jak jakiś dzieciak -prychnął niebieskowłosy przywracając stan swojej twarzy do normalnego stanu. Albo przynajmniej prawie normalnego. Tak całkiem to się mu nie udało przywołać na twarz całkowitej pogardy dla innych i stanu absolutnej wyższości. Oby się zdołał stąd wyrwać zanim straci całkowicie szacunek do samego siebie albo co gorsza znienawidzi. Bardzo by wolał tego uniknąć, ale pozwolenie komuś się dotykać chyba tylko do tego prowadziło. Dlatego też jak tylko odzyska siły, to ucieknie jak najdalej. Nie ważne co mu stanie na drodze. Nawet jeśli nie uda mu się odzyskać swoich mocy.  
-Po prostu tak się cieszę..-powiedział cicho białowłosy wciąż dotykając jego twarzy. Mukuro westchnął ciężko  
-Puść mnie.-zażądał spokojnie i poczekał aż jego rozkaz zostanie spełniony. Chwilę ro trwało, bowiem do mafioso chyba ciężko docierało, że ma zabrać swoje łapy. Ale w końcu zostawił jego twarz w spokoju i już normalniej trochę na niego patrzył. Jednak wciąż z tym zafascynowaniem w oczach. Mukuro chwycił się brzegu stołu i podciągnął. Jednak na niewiele się to zdało, bo zaraz znów opadł do poprzedniej pozycji. Popatrzył wokoło zagubionym i trochę spłoszonym wzrokiem i spróbował raz jeszcze. Na nic. Byakuran westchnął cicho i sam się podniósł  
-Pozwól, że ci pomogę.- i zanim z gardła Rokudo zdążyło się wyrwać "..nie!" wziął go na ręce niczym księżniczkę i wstał. Uśmiechnął się do niebieskowłosego marudy promiennie i bez większego wysiłku położył na kanapie w salonie. Był obok, więc nawet po schodach nie musiał wchodzić. Przeszli obok wielkich regałów z książkami, dużego fortepianu, przeszklonej ściany z widokiem na taras i ogród. Albo raczej zagospodarowany kawałek wyciętego lasu. Kanapa była miękka, przyjemna w dotyku i skierowana w stronę rozpalonego kominka. Mukuro nawet nie zauważył, kiedy został nakryty ciemnobrązowym kocem a jego głowa została położona na czyiś kolanach tak bardzo się zapatrzył w pomarańczowe płomienie. Działały hipnotyzująco na jego umysł, który teraz bardzo potrzebował oderwania od rzeczywistości. Potrzebował na spokojnie przetrawić co się z nim właśnie działo. Iluzjonista przestał w pewnym momencie słyszeć cokolwiek poza trzaskaniem drewna. Po jakimś czasie jego oczy po mrugnięciu nie otwarły się, i mężczyzna pogrążył się we śnie. Śnie bez nocnych marzeń i dźwięków.  
A Byakuran korzystał z chwili i gdy tamten tak leżał osłabiony, bawił się jego niebieskimi włosami. Były takie jedwabiste w dotyku. Miękkie, a zarazem śliskie. Chłodne. Jakby nie nagrzewały się od skóry ani od kominka.

. Nie przeszkadzało mu to oczywiście w żadnym razie. Aczkolwiek było to niesamowite, że ogień tak pochłonął jego świadomość. Że tak bardzo odciął się od rzeczywistości. I w takim układzie, mógł go dotykać sobie. Oczywiście wiedział że jeśli z tym dotykaniem przesadzi, to tamten na pewno nie będzie zadowolony. I z całą pewnością ostro to okaże. Nawet jeśli nie będzie w stanie. To i tak to zrobi. Byakuran uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Iluzjonista był po prostu niesamowity. Tak rzadko spotykało się takich ludzi. Takich, co wierzą we własne przekonania, nieważne jakie by one nie były. Potem musiał coś ważnego załatwić, więc z pewną niechęcią zamienił swoje kolana na poduszkę. Mukuro nawet się nie ruszył, ani nie otworzył oczu. Mafioso poszedł sobie na górę, do swojego biura, i zostawił śpiącego sam na sam z kominkiem. Dobrze mu się spało. Miękko, wygodnie, cieplutko. Nie zwracał uwagi na swojego dręczyciela, nawet gdy tamten go dotykał. Nie czuł tego. Jego mózg był skoncentrowany na odpływaniu hen hen daleko.  
Z przyjemnego stanu wyrwało go rozdzierające miałczenie. Wdzierało się w jego korę mózgową, jakby miauk dochodził do niego ze wszystkich stron. Próbował się jeszcze ukryć w swojej głowie, żeby spać dalej, ale się nie udało. Otworzył więc oczy i zmarszczył brwi. Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie widział stworzonka, które go obudziło.  
-Miaaaauu~- rozległo się spod drzwi balkonowych. Mukuro spojrzał w tamtą stronę, i zobaczył futrzaste zwierzę. Mała czarna kuleczka domagała wpuszczenia się do ciepłego domowego wnętrza. Mężczyzna więc zwlókł się z kanapy, i tylko dlatego, że bardzo lubił koty, otworzył mu. Kotek niepewnie wszedł, i nieufnie. Spojrzał na niebieskowłosego. Iluzjonista kucnął przy nim i dał swoją rękę do powąchania. Złote oczka popatrzyły na niego, to na rękę, i w końcu zaznajomił się z nowym zapachem. Zaraz zamruczał i otarł się o jego długie nogi. Smukła dłoń pogłaskała czarne futerko i pomiziała za uszkiem. Po kilku minutach miękkich zabiegów, kotek poszedł do kuchni i zajrzał do miseczek. Spojrzał na nie smutno, bo były puste, i wrócił do wysokiego młodzieńca. Zaczął się ocierać o jego nogi zaganiając do kuchni.  
-No co byś kotku chciał?..-spytał a zwierzątko wskazało mu miseczki i miauknęło. -Durny mafioso... Nawet kota będzie głodził...-mruknął zastanawiając się, gdzie może być kocia karma. Hm... zastanowił się nad położeniem mięska. W pomieszczeniu było ciepło, więc... Skierował swoje kroki w stronę lodówki, która stała w kącie. Otwarł ją i zastanowił się głęboko. Przeszukał wzrokiem wnętrze ochładzacza, i po chwili z triumfem na twarzy wyciął puszkę z łyżeczką w środku, opakowaną folią aluminiową. -Jednak nawet u tego czegoś można coś znaleźć.- mruknął do siebie. Wziął jedną z misek, tą co wyglądała na umorusaną od mięsa. Nałożył do niej trochę pokarmu, a kotek cały czas się o niego grzecznie ocierał, niecierpliwiąc się wielce. W końcu dał mu jeść, puszkę zostawił na ladzie nawet nie myśląc o tym że może trzeba by było ją schować do lodówki, i znów poszedł przed kominek. Jednak popatrzył na kanapę zwężając nieco oczy, i upatrzył sobie fotel przy kominku, w kącie. Z jednej strony regały z książkami, z drugiej drewno suszące się na opał. Chwycił kocyk i poszedł tam. Ułożył się w taki sposób, że głowa mu zwisała z jednego oparcia, a nogi były przewieszone przez drugie. Nakrył się lekko i wywalił ręce na zewnątrz. Wyglądał jakby spadł z sufitu został w pozycji rozwalonego spadochroniarza bez sprzętu. W każdym bądź razie było mu tak wygodnie i nie obchodziło go jak wygląda. Tak zasnął, a po pewnym czasie kot mu wskoczył na brzuch. Lekko ugniótł go łapkami, ale był na tyle lekki, że nie obudził śpiącego ani go nie uszkodził. Potem czarne ciałko zwinęło się w kuleczkę i po kilku minutach mruczenia zasnęło. Z pyszczkiem na mięciutkich łapkach.  
Jakoś dwie godziny później do salonu wrócił Byakuran. Nie znalazł iluzjonisty na kanapie, więc ze zdziwieniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Ze śmiechem dostrzegł go w ciemnym kącie. Podszedł do niego i pogłaskał kota. Ten zamruczał, ale nie otwarł ślepków. Podobnym gestem przesunął po niebieskich włosach. Pocałował go lekko, a twarz tamtego jedynie lekko się skrzywiła, jakby go coś we śnie skrzywdziło. Białowłosy westchnął cicho widząc to i poszedł trochę gdzie indziej. A mianowicie podszedł do fortepianu, który stał bardziej na środku dużego salonu niż kanapa i fotele. Usiadł przy nim i podniósł pokrywkę. Pudła rezonansowego nie otwierał, bo dźwięk instrumentu i tak był potężny. Wyciągnął jakiś pliczek nut i zaczął je przeglądać. Nie.. nie ten utwór. Nie, to też nie to. Ciągle nie. Dalej. Dopiero po przekartkowaniu ponad połowy znalazł to czego szukał i uśmiechnął się połową twarzy. Nie ma to jak sobie pograć. Wyciął palce z trzaskiem i zaczął grać. Zmrużył oczy. Znał tą melodię prawie na pamiętać, więc nie był to problem. Dźwięki były lekkie, spokojne. Były przyjemne dla ucha, łagodne. Troszkę melancholii się w nich słyszało, jednak momentami była trochę bardziej skoczna, a to ją ożywiało. Kiedy był takt przed końcówką, uśmiechnął się szeroko, zrobił stanowczo zbyt dużą pauzę i nagle walnął w klawiaturę wszystkimi palcami na raz. Z wielką siłą, więc po tej delikatnej nucie był to dźwięk stanowczo nie pasujący. Wrażliwe uszy kota zostały podrażnione i wystraszony poderwał się wbijając pazurki w brzuch Mukuro. Ten też się nagle obudził, ale raczej od tych wbitych pazurków aniżeli muzyki. Jej, jak mu się zdawało, nie słyszał. Otworzył zaspane oczy i syknął cicho  
-Aj... to boli... weź te pazury...-podniósł kota, który wciąż przylegał łapkami do jego brzucha. A futrzaka uniósł wraz ze swoją koszulką, bo się do niej przyczepił. Ale po chwili puścił -No widzisz? Nie trzeba mnie drapać. -Podrapał kota za uchem, i nawet nie zauważył obecności Byakurana. Ale czas, w jakim mafioso mógł się rozkoszować widokiem który miał miejsce na fotelu nie trwał długo. Niebieskowłosy przytulił kotka do piersi i warknął cicho -Nawet o kota nie umiesz zadbać, wredzielcu. Zamarzłby tam na zewnątrz, a w misce również nic nie miał.- wyczuł, że tam jest. Ale nie odwrócił głowy, bo nie miał ochoty go oglądać. Miział za to kota, który się rozmruczał na cały głos.  
-Jak przychodzi raz na sto lat to co ja mogę.-wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli nie chce się odwrócić, to sam do niego podejdzie. Wstał i oparł dłonie po obu stronach niebieskiej głowy. -Jak ci się spało? -Spytał z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mukuro odchylił głowę w tył tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć to czego ujrzeć nie chciał. Twarz Byakurana odwróconą o 180stopni. Nie był to dla niego przyjemny widok więc wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

c.d.n~


End file.
